fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Momiji Sohma
Momiji Sohma is the Rabbit in the Sohma Curse. When he first appears in Fruits Basket he is about to enter High School (10th Grade in Japan), and towards the end of the series he is entering his third and final year of his time at Kaibara High School. Momiji's Past Momiji appears to be the most childlike in the series. In fact, in chapter 18, Tohru Honda mistakes Momiji of being a student about to enter middle school, when he was in fact, about to enter Kaibara High School. He is very cute. But what is not always seen is that Momiji is by far the most mature member of the Sohma Youth. Although he is only 15 years old, he is sometimes considered even more mature than the oldest of the Sohma Youth, Ritsu Sohma, who is approximately 21 years old. Most of Momiji's maturity is probably due to his mother's condition. In the manga, Momiji's mother is German, but in the anime Momiji's full race is undetermined. She and Momiji's father met in college. Their entire relationship was perfect until Momiji's birth. Momiji explained to Tohru that he understood how his mother must have felt. "And, the first time she tried to hold that baby, to see it change into a strange animal? How horrifying would that be to a new mother? Any mother?" (episode 15) Momiji's mother rejected him as a result. Momiji told Tohru what life with his mother was like after she discovered the Sohma curse, and that her own son was cursed. "She rejected me with her entire body. It got to the point where she couldn't even stand to look at me. Sometimes she would just snap-yelling, screaming, at everything. Thinking about it now, I guess it was just like...what happened to Kana."(episode 15) He also explained to Tohru that his mother "doesn't exactly know who I am". Momiji's mother soon after had her memories erased by Hatori Sohma. When Hatori asked her if she would regret it, she trembled a bit and said, "Right now, my greatest regret...is that that THING ever came out of my body." He has a younger sister Momo who grows suspicious of his resemblance to her mother. His father pulls him out of violin lessons, because Momo is going to the same teacher and she is asking about him. Momiji has a one-sided love with Tohru. He is always eager to visit and hang out with her. At the onsen, Kyo and Yuki have to pull him away from Tohru as he asks to go in the hot springs with her, but she lets him sleep with her in her room. In book 19, he tells Kyo that he is going to "grow taller and handsomer than Kyo! And then...and then...will Tohru accept when I propose?" His character is often impulsive. He often sets up activities for the whole family to do without clearing it with everyone first. For example, he upsets Kyo when Momiji tells him they're going to a summer home. But it is his capricious behavior that often times causes a clash with the other family members. He is often considered one of the cutest characters in the series. In Volume 19 Momiji has grown very much , looks very mature and wears the boy's school uniform. However, he still wears his rabbit backpack and acts childish (being excited over ice cream). In fact, he walks with Tohru and asks Yuki and Haru to tag along for ice cream and ice cream cake. In Book 20 Momiji has his curse broken. NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ADD THINGS BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS NOT FINISHED. THANK YOU! Category:Sohmas